Un cumpleaños dulce y accidentado
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Severus, su esposo, lo ha olvidado sin querer. Decide entonces, tomar medidas drásticas.Se le dan las pociones sí...pero...y...¿la cocina?


Nada me pertenece. Solo la idea.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Xiomara, te amodoro :D!

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, no solía olvidar nada. Si bien, era hasta rencoroso cuando de enemigos se trataba. Y sin embargo, había olvidado ese momento importante dentro de un matrimonio, además de los aniversarios.<p>

Eso que no se podía olvidar ni siquiera porque estuviera en coma, a punto de morir. Si tenía que despedirse, tenía que al menos sostener su mano y decírselo entre susurros antes de desfallecer.

El cumpleaños de Hermione.

Lo había olvidado por completo y comenzaba a sentirse decepcionado de su propia "inteligencia" y su facilidad para recordar "n" cantidad de recetas. ¿Por qué diablos se acordaba de la receta de filtro de muertos en vida y no del cumpleaños de Hermione?

Cosas de la vida.

Quedaban pocas horas para su entrada. Ella estaba muy contenta ese día y ya entendía de hecho, por qué había salido de compras tan temprano.

Creía que era una estupidez, pero en realidad había comenzado a pensar que ella quería ropa nueva, al igual que accesorios que lucir.

Seguro pensaba que él le preparaba una sorpresa y que muy pronto, tendría que usar un vestido "quita fácil", para terminar juntos en la cama, luego de una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas y un regalo carísimo.

Se miró entonces en el espejo que había sobre la cómoda en la habitación. Estaba en problemas y no lo conseguiría a tiempo.

Además, ¡tenía magia! Pero no era Merlín, para solucionarlo todo.

Se detuvo frente a la mesa del comedor y meditó. ¿Qué podía hacer que le gustara? Entonces tuvo varias ideas y fue desechando muchas de ellas.

Una más alocada que la otra.

Bien, tenía que concentrarse. ¿Qué llevaba un cumpleaños de por medio?

Fiesta, regalos, visitas, comida, pastel...

Eso, lo típico.

Se mantuvo en silencio y con un suspiro, se dijo que las invitaciones tardarían en llegar. Que no era bueno en la cocina y que quizá, y solo quizá, lo único a lo que podía optar por hacer en todo ello, era el pastel.

¿Era seguir una receta? ¿Nada más? Podía con eso.

Con una inspiración suave, entonces, se dispuso a su tarea. Un pastel de chocolate y fresas, su favorito. Y tenía que comprar las fresas.

Tiendas muggles ¿qué había de bueno en eso? Caminó a lo largo de una enorme tienda que escuchaba, Hermione solía visitar. ¡No tenía ni leyendas!

Estaba perdido en medio de un pasillo y no le preguntaría a ningún muggle porque él no era estúpido y podía solo.

Total que había dado n cantidad de vueltas y al final, terminó optando por duraznos.

Y en cuanto había terminado de pagar, soportando una larga fila y a un par de adolescentes hablando de estupideces que no podía ni recordar, se dio cuenta de que las fresas estaban al lado de los duraznos.

Caminó alrededor de muchas tiendas más. Chocolates en barra, azúcar, leche...harina... la receta no parecía complicada.

Huevos...

— Batir los huevos en punto...¿punto qué?— leyó la receta mientras caminaba y se rascó la sien. Mientras se rascaba, la receta había salido volando de sus manos y se vio como un tonto corriendo detrás de ella, para que alguien la pisara sin querer.

¿Y qué si no ponía los huevos en punto de nieve?

Lo que diablos fuera eso.

Llegar a casa con todos esos productos, no fue tan complicado. Al menos podía abrir la puerta con su varita. ¡Ja! ¡Tontos muggles!

Con un suspiro de frustración, soltó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y miró la receta. Primero lo primero.

Batir los huevos el azúcar y la mantequilla, punto de nieve.

¿Necesitaba nieve para eso?

Tomó su varita y pensó. Punto de nieve...

Ojalá le hubieran enseñado a usar el internet.

Pues ya había nieve en el bol. Tenía un aspecto extraño, pero el sabor...pues estaba bien.

— Tres cucharadas de azúcar. ¡Eso es demasiado! Hermione no puede comer tanta azúcar y luego decirme que es mi culpa, porque está gorda. Con 1/2 será suficiente.

Menos, poner tanta mantequilla. Fuera repostera o no.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? Al igual que la harina. Todo eso se iba a las caderas. Y el chocolate, podía poner menos de lo estipulado.

Hermione no se enteraría.

Los duraznos sí eran sanos.

— Agregar la mezcla líquida junto con la mezcla sólida, lentamente. Evitando así que la masa se llene de aire y burbujas.— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Primero la sólida...¿O la líquida?

Inspiró. ¿Por qué las cosas muggles tenían que ser tan complicadas? Quizá necesitaría un elfo para después. Para ese tipo de emergencias.

Precalentar el horno. Al menos eso lo entendía. Los grados exactos, como si fuera una pócima.

Aunque él prefería controlar la llama con su propia varita.

— ¡No quemes mis manos, condenado aparato muggle!

La torta debía esponjar, estar lista en unos minutos máximo. Hermione seguramente estaba por regresar y ¡esa era su obra maestra! Estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Estando sentado en el salón, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, escuchó el llamado del horno. Listo.

¡Tenía que verse como la fotografía!

Hasta mejor.

Caminó hasta el horno y abrió la puerta para mirar. En realidad, tenía una apariencia distinta. Igual supuso que se veía así, la versión mejorada.

Se chorreaba por algunas partes y tenía un sabor "peculiar"

Necesitaba las velas y ¡listo!

El chiste era que no se mantenían en su posición. Se resbalaban por la torta. Bueno, no era consistente, pero estaba bien. Seguro que sí.

Y Hermione hacía su entrada mágica. Todo estaba oscuro y ella no comprendía el por qué.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, las luces se encendieron y Severus Snape estaba al final, en la mesa, con una especie de...

Torta y velas...

— ¿Severus, qué sucede aquí?

— Es un postre y es tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Pero si yo...— dijo, soltando los paquetes en el sofá y caminando hacia la mesa— estás seguro de que es...

— Sí. Lo hice yo mismo.

Tenía sentido.

Bueno, en toda la noche, trató de decirle algo. Y sin embargo, Severus estaba ocupado en saber qué pensaba ella de su torta.

Tuvo que comer cada trozo que pudo y en verdad.

Que se quedara haciendo pociones.

— Gracias amor, estuvo deliciosa.

— Solo yo recordé tu cumpleaños. El resto parece haberlo olvidado.

Pues, eso quería decirle. Hermione se fue a dormir. De pronto había comenzado a sentir dolores de estómago. Severus hizo lo mismo y apagando la luz de la cómoda, se sintió "realizado".

A media noche, ella fue la primera en levantarse. Tenía una terrible indigestión y no podía dejar de vomitar.

Despertó a su esposo, alarmado.

— Mi amor, perdona que te diga...pero no me sentía bien y la torta no me sentó tampoco de igual forma.

No quería decirle que en verdad, casi la mataba y que no debía cocinar más.

— Bueno, pero al menos pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños. El resto lo olvidó.

— Pasa...cariño...que mi cumpleaños...es hoy. Son las doce del día siguiente...

¡Ya sabía que no lo había olvidado y...!

— ¿No te gustó la torta, cierto?

— A decir verdad...no...

Sí. ¡Estúpidos muggles y sus recetas inexactas! Él era el mejor maestro en pociones y esas recetas estaban mal hechas.

Punto.

Bueno, hizo unos ligeros toques técnicos.

Pero nadie debía enterarse. ¿Cierto?


End file.
